


Bed Rest

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble from prompt, sick!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: sheplooslash asked for Herc taking care of a feverish, sick Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

Usually, Chuck moaning in Herc's arms would be a good thing, but right now Herc's worried. The doctor he'd called had said Chuck would just have to ride the fever out while the antibiotics went to work, and he'd be fine in a day or two, but Chuck is Herc's _son_ , among other things, and he can't help but worry at the heat coming off him or the occasional sounds of distress. 

"I'm right here," Herc says, quiet and soothing and stroking Chuck's hair back off his sweaty brow to put the damp cloth there again. He doesn't know if it helps, or if anything he's doing is helping, but Chuck stops shivering for a little while.

Max sits by Herc's foot, whining now and then but mostly still and waiting for the same thing Herc is - for the fever to break and for Chuck to be back to normal again.

Herc dozes off when Chuck sleeps, still cradling his boy in his lap. He daren't move, has only left Chuck's side when it's been essential - to change the water, to use the bathroom, to change the bedsheets again. He was the same when Chuck was sick as a child - if he could be right there by Chuck's side, he would be. Angela would tease him for it, and maybe he made a rod for his own back because Chuck came to expect it all the time. His career path made it impossible in the end, but he's making up for it now. 

Most people think he's simply a devoted father, only a handful know the whole of the truth. He'd made a promise, hadn't he? Most of the words were their own, but there were old vows that still held meaning, and he'd _promised_ to take care of Chuck. Sickness or health, although he hadn't thought it would be put to the test quite so soon.

When he wakes up, Chuck's hand is curved over his arm, and he's clammy but his skin's cooler, his eyes a little clearer when they open to look up at Herc.

"Did you even move?" he asks, rough and slow-voiced.

"Had you layin' on me, didn't I? Gave me a dead leg."

It gets him a weak grin, and he smiles back, lifts Chuck's hand to his mouth and kisses his palm, the inside of his wrist. Chuck makes a soft sound like he's comforted, and turns his hand to touch Herc's lips. 

"Feel like I got trampled by a Kaiju," he grumbles, shifting on Herc's lap and biting his lip. 

"I'd never let that happen," Herc tells him. "You're on bed rest for the time being, no buts."

"Only want your butt," Chuck says, fingers tracing Herc's jaw weakly.

"Which can wait until you're fully recovered."

"You need to get up."

Herc smiles, shakes his head. Sure, he might have a dead leg and probably a thousand memos sitting on his desk by now, but nothing much else matters than his boy looking at him the way he is right now.

"I will. Not yet, though. Rest."


End file.
